


Witch's Brew

by FalexlyFelix



Series: Billy's-Not-A-Ghost [1]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, alive!billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/FalexlyFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a witch in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch's Brew

**Author's Note:**

> basically instead of billy being a ghost hes a witch  
> idk what the allure is of making billy into things other than a ghost?? idk  
> uhh maybe nsfw in later chapters if people really get into it  
> writing this might be a bad idea for me because ive got 200000 other fanfics i havent finished, haha  
> hope you enjoy it

There’s a witch down the road.

 

The kids at school always talk about him. Say he’s hexed a family or two, and they all died a week later. They say, sometimes at night, you could hear chanting, subtly leaking from the house’s windows and into the cold night air. They say whenever you walked by his house you could always tell it was his, because it always felt like you were being watched and the birds never tweeted there, as if they were scared to sing.

 

However, Spencer was no gullible freshman. Sure, his friend Shanilla might’ve believed the lies, but he knew that the older kids always liked to mess with the freshmen, right? Rajeev was skeptical, disagreeing with the rumors along with Spence, but the look on his face gave away that little glint of belief he had tucked away in his stomach.

 

“My grandmother would always talk about gypsies. They practiced witchcraft you know! Well, some, at least. But, but that still means it’s really possible there’s a witch in town. He sounds _cool_.” Ah, she would go on and on about this supposed magic user, talking nonstop about how she'd love to meet him, or maybe even learn under him.

 

Spencer told himself it was all just a hoax, and that Shanilla was just over ecstatic… but.

 

But no doubt, an actual witch would make for some _pretty_ good movie shots. He suspected that the shots would go unnoticed on his computer, and he would forget that they existed within a week’s time, but….

 

_Oh c’mon Spence, magic isn’t real._

 

~

 

He let it go from then on, not bothering to pay attention to the rumors of the magic man in the broken down house any longer. It wasn’t until a couple weeks later, that he started to believe them. Maybe only with a grain of salt, but he did start opening his ears more when people spoke of the man practicing witchcraft.

 

It was a Monday. He was walking home, and he found out the usual route he took had been renovated. The road was off limits, forcing him to find another way home. A route that, coincidentally, passed by the “witch” house.

 

He walked along the road, his friends having gone to their home long ago, leaving only silence and the warmth of the sun to touch his ears. He stared at his feet as he was passing by the old house, trying to ignore it’s presence. Despite ignoring the building, Spencer’s head raised up unintentionally to scan over the place.

 

There were two windows in the front, each had those screens that kept bugs out, one of which was slightly torn along the edge. Behind the screens were high-quality iron bars, and behind those was what looked like newly places glass. The blinds were drawn, the light dim and flickering inside, as if candle-lit. 

 

A raven-haired man dressed in black stood outside, cutting away the vines that crawled up the sides of the house. His clothing was… strange, to say in the least. He seemed to have bracelets and necklaces every which way. A key wrapped around his neck here, an old looking, dusty beetle there, a feather hooked on a chain through his ear… very strange. 

 

He seemed to notice Spencer staring at him, and turned to look at him, his brow furrowed slightly as if he was annoyed with the work he was currently doing. The irritated look on his face suddenly turned softer, and he waved at the boy, calling out a “S’up dude!”

 

Spencer waved back apprehensively. He was… actually a bit attractive. And intimidating, even when he sported a friendly smile.

 

Spencer flinched reflexively when the man had suddenly decided to run up to him. He hoped they would just wave at eachother, and then Spence could be on his way, but the other appeared to be hellbent on having a conversation with him.

 

It started simple enough, with just small talk about the man— Billy was his name —having just moved in maybe a couple months ago, and how he really likes this town, how the weather was, if Spencer's in school or not, and so on. Then it turned into him sharing really bad puns with Spencer, most of which were bro-related. Then Spencer was actually laughing and coming up with puns on his own, loving it when he got to make Billy laugh.

 

They continued talking for, what Spencer swore was only a couple minutes, before he realized the sun was actually lower than before. He glanced at the watch around his wrist, and gasped.

 

“Hey, Billy? It’s been real fun talking to you and all but I really gotta go! We’ve been telling dumb jokes for, like, two hours.” Spencer blinked when his new friend’s ego looked a bit hurt.

 

“Aw dude, you think they’re dumb?” Billy’s lip trembled, ugh, what a drama queen. Seeing him like that really made his stomach drop though.

 

Spencer brought up his hands in surrender, “No, no! They’re hilarious, really, you saw how much I was laughing, but that’s not the point, my parents are going to have a cow when they see I haven’t come back home yet.” 

 

Billy sighed dramatically, “Oh well, I guess you _do_ have to go. Buuuut, you’ll come back tomorrow, right, _bro_ ccoli?”

 

Spencer snorted. _Bro_ ccoli. That was lame. “Yeah, no doubt, you’re too awesome to pass up.”

 

The grin on Billy’s face made Spencer’s heart jump. He blamed it on the lighthearted, happy aura that he gave off, rather than the fact he genuinely enjoyed seeing him happy. 

 

“ _That’s_ what I’m talking about. I’ll see you later dude, don’t forget about me, brometheus.” Billy suddenly scooped Spencer up in a hug, causing the boy to tense up visibly. He stiffly returned the hug, letting out a sigh of relief when Billy finally pulled up and away.

 

The man waved, and then headed back to his house to continue doing whatever renovations he had in mind.

 

Spencer continued walking, authentically excited to talk to Billy again tomorrow.


End file.
